Quality inspection for the manufacturing of goods may include analyzing materials and finished goods to make sure the materials and goods meet certain quality standards. The quality standards may be set by a manufacturer or in some cases a government organization depending on the goods being manufactured.
The quality assurance department for pharmaceutical manufacturing has the daunting job of maintaining rigid quality standards throughout the manufacturing process to ensure the manufactured pharmaceuticals meet government standards. Furthermore, the quality assurance processes should not cause a delay in manufacturing so the pharmaceuticals can be produced to meet the user demand for the pharmaceuticals.